


Отдых

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: драбблы G-PG13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Отдых после трудного боя.





	Отдых

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130511) by [Raveniires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires). 



Уэйд плюхнулся на диван, умудрившись завалиться на колени Баки. 

— Ну, мы не умерли. Определенно есть плюсы.

 

Пытаясь расслабить мышцы, Баки откинул голову на спинку дивана. Они не умерли, это правда. Смерть прошла совсем близко от Стива, но они все выжили. Во многом благодаря размытым рамкам морального кодекса Уэйда.

 

— Я думаю, мы, знаете, чего заслужили? Пиццу и минет.

 

— Может, позже, — пробормотал Баки. Пытаясь снять спазм плеча, он вытянул металлическую руку, но это как-то не слишком помогло.

 

— Перестань циклиться. Он в порядке, и это ведь главное.

 

— Ага. — Баки вздохнул.

 

— Я думаю, что тебе нужно отсосать прямо сейчас, чтобы отвлечь от всей этой хрени.

 

Баки взглянул на Уэйда, процентов на девяносто уверенный, что под маской скрыта крайне дерзкая улыбка.

 

Тяжелые шаги донеслись сзади, и Баки перевел взгляд в ту сторону: Стив, придерживаясь за бок, шел к дивану. Уэйд тоже посмотрел туда, одновременно сдвинувшись вдоль бедра Баки и оказавшись при этом опасно близко совершенно к другой части тела.

 

— Выглядишь дерьмово. Иди сюда, и дай своему дружку Уэйду исправить это поцелуем!

 

Стив рассмеялся, затем поморщился и сильнее прижал руку к ребрам.

 

Подвинувшись сам и сдвинув Уэйда, Баки освободил Стиву место на диване.

 

Тот со стоном плюхнулся рядом с Баки. 

— Нам нужно больше разведочных миссий. Они идут не по плану куда реже, чем остальные.

 

— Это потому, что один из нас неуязвим. — Уэйд подался вперед, повернулся лицом вверх и на этот раз завалился на них обоих: — Намного проще, когда от тебя ждут падения после удачного попадания пули.

 

Баки прижался к Стиву, чувствуя, как медленно сходит напряжение. Тем не менее он должен был спросить: 

— Почему ты не в лазарете?

 

— Мне там не нравится. Как тогда, когда я только проснулся. 

Стив закинул руку на плечо Баки, пальцами скользнув по металлу левого. Другую ладонь он расположил на макушке Уэйда, большим пальцем поглаживая ткань маски.

 

Баки ощутил, как смыкаются веки от усталости, наконец сменившей оставшийся после миссии адреналин в крови. Он опустил голову Стиву на плечо, а левую руку — на колено Уэйду. Перед тем, как задремать, он почувствовал, как пальцы Уэйда обхватили его ладонь и несильно сжали. Тот часто так делал в последнее время, и это значило «все хорошо». 

Баки ответил на пожатие и погрузился в крепкий сон.


End file.
